Black Magic
by AdoringMisery
Summary: Bold feelings, bravery, lust, and also some surprising findings in the herbology textbook. A story by two friends.
1. Chapter 1

Black Magic

'_Stupid herbology exam, Ron probably stole my text book... I better go get it back._

_I was walking down the hallway at a fast pace, until I found myself at the common room door. I whispered the password to the painting of the fat lady "snooty bum", and the door opened with a creak._

_I yelled, "Ron, give me back my fucking textbook. I need it for the stupid herbology exam tomorrow!"_

_Ron ran up to me, his cheeks were blushed a violent shade of red._

"_S..s..s.orry Harry, I lost mine, myself. Here ya go" He awkwardly handed the text book out to me, and then rushed out of the common room, while still wearing nothing but his wizard cape._

_Later that night, I was laying in my bunk bed, with my wand on lumos (the spell for light), studying for the herbology exam. I flipped open the text book and saw an array of scribbled hearts with the words, 'R+H 3 foreva bitches'_

_I raised my eye brow, ever so confused. I knew that Ron liked me as a friend but nothing more… _

_I turned me head to the right. Ron was sleeping ever so soundly. His snore resonated throughout the entire room… It was the cutest thing that I ever witnessed. NO! I cannot think that way! Ron is nothing more than just a friend... He probably doesn't have any feelings for me. The scribbles most likely do not belong to Ron. Stupid Ron…_

_I flipped to the next page of the textbook, but noticed that several of the other pages were completely torn out. DAMNIT! I don't want to be getting out of bed at this hour. But I had to. If I did not pass this one exam, I would have to re-do this whole semester. I did not want that…_

_I placed my invisibility cloak over my bare skin and crept down the cool stairway, hoping not to be caught by Filch and his stupid ass of a cat. _

_I crept down the hallway until I met the library door. I then muttered a spell and the door swung open._

_I paced down the isle way, scanning the shelves for the herbology section. I then noticed the book I wanted, and reached out my hand to grab for it. But someone was tugging on it, making me unable to get it into my possession. The tug of war continued… The other person must have been wearing an invisibility cloak, for I could not see who it was and they could not have noticed me either. I pulled again on the book, and soon it was in my hands and I was on the ground. My invisibility cloak lay beside me leaving me bare; while the opponent lay on top of me, revealed with no cloak either…_


	2. Tumbling in the drier of love?

Tumbling in the drier of love?

-A collection of feelings by Draco Malfoy.

_God, that stupid bastard was right on top of me. His knickers were missing, causing a most disturbing yet pleasant sensation._

_"Get off you me you heavy lug!" I screamed loudly as I pushed against his chest. He mumbled something I could not make out, but remained still._

_Who the heck was this creep? Hes going to be in so much trouble when I tell the headmaster... Why would I tell the headmaster about such a pleasant meeting, though? It surely must remain a secret._

_Why am I thinking about this? I dont even know who this is! I pushed against the strangers muscular, and dare I say attractive chest again, this time with full force. His face shone in the light of the moon. _

_" POTTER! YOU SICK FREAK!" I thrust him against the wall, and he let out a startled cry filled with a young boy's innocence lost. _

_"I...I..." He stammered, and backed out of the room._

_I knelt down on the floor, gasping for air. I was crazy, and I knew it. Did I have those feelings for this potter boy? No.. No it couldn't be. I hated Harry Potter with every ounce of my soul. Harry Potter embarassed me publically several times, I can not forget what hes done._

_I reached for my cloack, and threw it over my bare shoulders. At the corner of my eye I could see Harry Potter peeking from the library door. A tear glistened as it rolled down his peachy cheek._

_I pretended not to see him, and stood. As I neared closer to the door, Harry Potter vanished down the corridors and faded into the black of the night. I sighed out of confusion, and walked back to the slytherin common room._


	3. Questionable Feelings

Questionable Feelings

A tale by Ron Weasley

_I was just sitting potions class doodling in a textbook I borrowed from Harry. Harry raised his hand to answer a question. I turned my head to look at him. How could I help myself? He's just so hot! I was trying to controll my urges, but my strong feeling prevailed. A couple minutes later while I was figuring out an equasion, I saw something quite unusual and unplesant. Harry was giving the eye to not Hermione, Ginny, nor me. It was Draco Malfoy who he was giving his lovely eye to. I think I was going to be sick... _

_"Exuse me, Snape? May I please use the loo?" I asked politely. I was holding in tears, trying not to shred one in front of my nosy classmates._

_He nodded to my surprise, and I exited the room. I could sware my hair was turning even redder as I exited the door._

_When I entered the bathroom, I could hear the crys of Moaning Myrtle echoing throughout the walls. I wanted to ignore her, but I couldn't help it. I had to giggle some. Her moans were as fake as Snapes balls. Myrtle flamed through a bathroom stall. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT WEASLY BOY?" she roared as she wiped her face, smothered with tears. I replied that I was laughing at nothing at all, and left the room even though she called my name consistantly, wanting me to return to her._

_I couldn't go back there. I couldn't face Harry and Draco. I ran out of the hogwarts gates and released my emotions to the flowers. "Oh pity me, pity me dear flowers." I cried. Someone tapped me on the shoulders. I turned my head and scanned the person who waited before me._


	4. Unpleasant Pleasures

Unpleasant Pleasures

Harry Potter's wild fantasy of reality

I scanned the room, anxiously waiting for Ron's return. Meanwhile, Professor Snape was fumbling through the latest issue of "Harry potter shags himself" that he had nicked off the blackest of black European porn markets. I then suddenly came to the conclusion that Ron was not fine and good, so I asked Professor Snape if I could momentarily use the loo as well.

Meanwhile, This question triggered wild and vibrant images in Snape's perverted castles located deep in his urinary tractor. He had the dreamy image of Harry Potter doing a spanish cabaret dance in the bathroom stall. Oh, how he wished he was a toilet- pale and white.

"Um, exuse me sir?" I broke Snape's apparent trail of thought.

"Ah yes, harry m'dear" Snape began. I frowned as a look of confusion sparked on my freshly plucked eyebrow. Did Snape just call me a dear? Just then, Snape regained consciousness of his thundering body.

" Oh, sorry you TWAT you can go SHIT if you DESIR" said Snape, with a false french accent. Later he would worry about this in his cot, hoping that he wasn't too harsh with his favored pupil.

"Thank you sir" I respectively noted, as I removed myself from the potion room.

I glided down the staircase in search of my red feathered friend- RON. But a different sight altogether caught my painful past filled eye. It was Draco. Draco Malfoy. He was perched against the stained glass windows, naked. The light abstracted against his pale skin. But he was not alone. Ron Weasley sat beside him, stroking Malfoy's left breast lovingly with precision. A cobweb of fear strung itself in my mind. What were they doing? It was a treacherous sight, but I could not turn away. They looked like angels in love, a love I had never witnessed until then. It was all too horrible and pure. I let my emotions get a hold of me…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" but the moment I blinked, They were gone- as if they were a part of the light that fell through the glass and passed with the turning of time. I then regained myself and came to a conclusion that it was merely a mirage. I combed my hair and decided to continue my epic search of passionately filled Ron. I figured that he would be at the gardens since we spent many wild and exotic times together, frolicking about like young men should.

I passed down three more flights of stairs, then through the back door of Hogwarts until I came across the entrance to the garden. The royal gardenkeeper- Snivellius Moosius the mouth-quenching moose stopped me in my tracks. There were many rumors circulating about this moose, but I shall not speak of them (he made a first year preggo).

"Whet ees dee passwerd??" questioned the moose.

"Uhhh…I don't know?" I said, as I tied fishing wire around the moose's chicken legs. He squealed a mrs. piggy in pain, while I scrambled past him and through the gate while humming " Wow I can get sexual too" by Say Anything- the rockingest muggle band to ever grace my well formed ears.

I found myself searching through the garden maze, one way or another. "I'm gonna get you Ron! One way or another I'm gonna to find you! Roooonnnnnnnnny!" and then all was black.

To be continued…


	5. The Whole in one

Chapter 5.

**The whole in one. **

Rons flirtatious bundle unraveled…

I was running, running as fast as my red hair body could take me. A deep pounding came from my core, it was my heart on ecstasy. I couldn't believe what was happening to me- poor little dirty Ron, my only meal a dead scabbers, my only clothes Filch's trash sewn into dresses. It seemed like forever ago when Malfoy tapped me on the back as I was crying.. to the flowers. Crying over him and Harry, whatever was going on between them. But that doesn't matter now! MALFOY KISSED ME!! He brushed his voluptuous red lips against my own salty ones. It was perfect. He told me my hair sparkled in the sunlight. I believed him.

No one has ever said that to me before. The nicest thing anyone has told me, was when Hermione said I had a blot of dirt on my nose during first year at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Malfoy pulled my arm and brought me off into the shadows of the overhang. We talked about many things. He was curious about my childhood and my brothers, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, but mostly Percy. I asked him about his past, he didn't tell much. He said he had a father and some mistresses running around in bondage. It sounded pretty cool if you ask me. I asked him where he bought the bondage devices, he put his finger on my lips and said "shhhhh little red one hush now " Then I was thrown into his arms yet again. I awoke bloody nude by the window! When he saw that I awoke he put his finger on my lips again. I threw his hand off and said "What the fuck is going on here, bitch?" He looked hurt, but also happy. This reaction didn't last long because he was distracted by something. I'm not sure what it was, but he ran straight through the window and away. I had no choice, I had to follow him. It was my duty as a Gryffindor.

I ran past Moosius and into the gardens. I found rose petals in a trail. I knew it was Malfoy. Since I was still naked, I grabbed some twigs and flung them on me. I muttered a spell I heard from Hermione and they created a loincloth. I ran for about an hour, and realized I was lost. I was trapped in a maze!! I tried not to panic, but I was already running into poison vines and peeing myself all over. I tripped over my own foot and fell to the ground. What I fell on was unusually soft. Did I fall on a cloud that had left the sky? It felt that way! I made a pillow out of dirt and slept there for for what seemed like ten minutes but must have been over an hour. When I woke up, it was night time and I was in my bed. On my bedside table a note read "thanks for the swine, Malfoy" I shrugged uh bit, knocked back a bottle of stale butterbeer and went back to sleep. I kinda wished draco had been there with me, sharing the butterbeer.


	6. Side chapter o fun

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

(A devilish sidechapter by Sirius Black. )

I was running. Running to my lover, Harry Potter. We were draped in the largest turbans I've ever seen. Voldemort was dancing between my legs singing sweet songs of memories forgotten.

"Oohh This is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you

Now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

Better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get" by the Jonas brothers. The muggle band that had been murdered ten weeks before then. Was Voldemort implying something? That he would soon try to murder Harry? I didn't know what it meant. Anyways, that was ten years ago when Harry was but a baby boy. He was much older now. I stopped daydreaming about this forgotten memory, and returned to roasting some swine in the fireplace. I inhaled deeply. Then collapsed. All was black.. Seriously black…. Sirius black you could say… " raspy laughter"


	7. Making cupcakes in the restricted areas

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Making cupcakes in the restricted section.

Malfoy shares his feelings yet again

While me and Ron were talking by the window sill ( I was mostly just using him to get to his older brother Percy to shag with later on this evening ( in reality or fantasy?) I got his a/s/l from Ron) Harry potter passed by, that sick fuck. I kicked ron in the testis and threw myself out the window. I ran to the gardens that were behind hagrids shed. He kept wildabeasts there and kids with STD's, I knew I would find solace here, or at least get rid of Harry and Ron for once. They were beginning to bother me. I had other things to worry about, like receiving the affection of Voldemort. I had sent him a valentines card, a Christmas card, and a sadly (belated) birthday card and yet he wont even look at me. I guess I'll have to kill Dumbledore or something. I relaxed in some vines for a while, before getting bored. I kicked my leg against a tree stump and broke it in two. The other half of my leg ran away, grew wings, and flew off into the horizon. Damnit. I guess I needed to be drinking more milk instead of honey suckle water and Snapes pleasure potions.

I decided to head back to Hogwarts. As I was leaving the gardens I saw Harry and Ron laying together with a pigs head humbly places on Harry's head. Hungrily, I took a bite of the pig's head with my mouth. I flung their naked bodies over my shoulders, and walked casually back to the castle grounds. Peeves passed us as we went in and decorated us in periwinkles. A slow trumpet tooted in the distance. I lay the boys back in their beds, adorned their night table in periwinkles and pig meat and then left a note to Ron. I figured I should explain the whole matter. Then I went to Snapes and we watched a movie on his floating tele.


End file.
